Lady Gaga
Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (born March 28, 1986), better known by her stage name Lady Gaga, is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. She initially performed in theater, appearing in high school plays, and studied at CAP21 through New York University's Tisch School of the Arts before dropping out to pursue a musical career. After leaving a rock band, participating in the Lower East Side's avant garde performance art circuit, and being dropped from a contract with Def Jam Recordings, Gaga worked as a songwriter for Sony/ATV Music Publishing. There, recording artist Akon noticed her vocal abilities and helped her to sign a joint deal with Interscope Records and his own KonLive Distribution. Gaga rose to prominence with her debut album The Fame (2008), a critical and commercial success which produced global chart-topping singles such as "Just Dance" and "Poker Face". A follow-up EP, The Fame Monster (2009), was met with a similar reception and released the successful singles "Bad Romance", "Telephone", and "Alejandro". Her second full-length album Born This Way was released in 2011, topping the charts in more than 20 countries, including the United States, where it sold over one million copies in its first week. The album produced number one single "Born This Way". Her third album ARTPOP, released in 2013, topped the US, UK, Mexican and Japanese charts and included the successful singles "Applause" and "Do What U Want". In 2014, Gaga released a collaborative jazz album with Tony Bennett titled Cheek to Cheek, which became her third consecutive number one in the United States which made her the first female artist to score 3 number one albums this decade. Gaga is noted for her diverse contributions to the music industry via her self-empowering messages, fashion, and live performances. With global album and single sales of 28 million and 140 million respectively, as of April 2015, she is one of the best-selling musicians of all time. Her achievements include 13 MTV VMA awards, 13 Guinness World Records, 6 Grammy Awards, and a Songwriters Hall of Fame's Contemporary Icon Award—first artist ever to win—for "attaining an iconic status in pop culture". She regularly appears on Billboard's Artists of the Year lists and Forbes's power and earnings rankings. In 2013, Time listed Gaga as one of the Most Influential People of the Decade, while in 2015, she was named Billboard 's Woman of the Year. For her work in the television series American Horror Story: Hotel, Gaga also won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Miniseries or Television Film in 2016. Outside of entertainment, she is noted for her philanthropic endeavors and social activism, including LGBT rights and HIV/AIDSprevention. In 2012, Gaga established the Born This Way Foundation, a non-profit organization that focuses on youth empowerment. Discography Studio albums * The Fame (2008) * The Fame Monster (2009) * Born This Way (2011) * ARTPOP (2013) * Cheek to Cheek (2014) Singles * Just Dance (2008) * Poker Face (2008) * Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 2009 * LoveGame (2009) * Paparazzi (2009) * Bad Romance (2009) * Telephone (2010) * Alejandro (2010) * Born This Way (2011) * Judas (2011) * The Edge of Glory (2011) * Yoü and I (2011) * Marry the Night (2011) * Applause (2013) * Do What U Want (2013) * G.U.Y. (2014) Promotional singles * Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (2008) * Vanity (2008) * Christmas Tree (2008) * Dance in the Dark (2009) * Hair (2011) * Venus (2013) * Dope (2013) * Winter Wonderland (2014) Non-album singles * Til It Happens To You (2015) Filmography Film * The Zen of Bennett (2012) * Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) * Machete Kills (2013) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014) * Jeremy Scott: The People's Designer (2015) Television * American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) Concerts Headlining tours * The Fame Ball Tour (2009) * The Monster Ball Tour (2009-11) * The Born This Way Ball (2012-13) * artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball (2014) Co-headlining tours * Fame Kills: Starrting Kanye West and Lady Gaga (2009-10) Cancelled * Cheek to Cheek Tour (With Tony Bennett) 2014-15 Residency shows * Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom (2014) Promotional concerts * ArtRave (2013) Achievements As of April 2015, Gaga had sold an estimated 28 million albums and 140 million singles worldwide and her singles are some of the best-selling worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists. She is also noted as a touring force as she has grossed more than $500 million from worldwide concert tours. Her other achievements include 6 Grammy Awards, 13 MTV Video Music Awards, 13 Guinness World Records, a Golden Globe, a Songwriters Hall of Fame's Contemporary Icon Award, in which she was the first artist ever to win, and a National Arts Awards's Young Artist Award, which honors individuals who have achieved incredible accomplishments and exemplary leadership while still early in their career. Gaga has consecutively appeared on Billboard magazine's Artists of the Year (scoring the definitive title in 2010), and named as Woman of the Year in 2015, ranked fourth in VH1's list of 100 Greatest Women in Music, is the fifth best selling digital singles artist in the United States according to RIAA, became the first woman to receive the Digital Diamond Award from RIAA, is regularly placed on lists composed by Forbes magazine, including their list of The World's 100 Most Powerful Women from 2010 to 2014, and was named one of the most influential people in the world by Time magazine. Awards won: Grammy Awards: 6 Golden Globe: 1 Bambi Awards: 1 MTV VMA: 13 MTV VMA Japan: 5 MTV EMA: 8 Brit Awards: 3 Guinness World Records: 13 Billboard Music Awards: 7 Billboard Woman in Music: 1 Songwriters Hall of Fame: 1 World Music Awards: 9 American Music Awards: 1 Peoples Choice Award: 3 Japan Gold Disc Awards: 10 Teen Choice Award: 3 Virgin Media Music Awards: 12 Youtube Music Awards: 1 BMI Awards: 13 Gallery 008.jpg|Lady Gaga singing The Star-Spangled Banner at Super Bowl 50 goldenglobes2016.jpg|Lady Gaga kissing her Golden Globe at the 73rd Golden Globe Awards emmys 2015.jpg|Lady Gaga at the 67th Emmy Awards oscars2015.jpg|Lady Gaga performing at the 87th Academy Awards grammys2015.jpg|Lady Gaga at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards oscars2014.jpg|Lady Gaga at the 86th Academy Awards goldenglobes2014party.jpg|Lady Gaga at the 2014 HBO Golden Globes party vma2013.jpg|Lady Gaga performing Applause at the 2013 MTV VMAs grammys2012.jpg|Lady Gaga at the 54th Annual Grammy Awards ema2011.jpg|Lady Gaga with her awards at the 2011 MTV EMAs vma2011.jpg|Lady Gaga holding her Moonman at the 2011 MTV VMAs grammys2011.jpg|Lady Gaga with her Grammy at the 53rd Annual Grammy Awards vma2010.jpg|Lady Gaga wearing the Meat Dress at the 2010 MTV VMAs grammys2010.jpg|Lady Gaga kissing her Grammys at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards vma2009.jpg|Lady Gaga performing Paparazzi at the 2009 MTV VMAs References Category:Pop artists Category:Pop Category:Artists Category:Living people Category:LGBT musicians Category:Actresses Category:American pop singers Category:Jazz artists Category:1986 births Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Dancers Category:Pianists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Def Jam Recordings artists Category:Contraltos Category:Golden Globe Award winners